


In which you are sleeping and Paps is a dick

by DeltaSpooks



Series: For love - the good kind [5]
Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Literal Sleeping Together, Now that i'm on my computer i can fix the tags, Other, Papyrus you jerk, Slim is really in love with you, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, ambiguous reader, reader accidentally punches themselves, you are very confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: Papyrus occasionally enjoys watching you sleep. This is one of the better nights.





	In which you are sleeping and Paps is a dick

Laying in bed, right here, right now with you, Slim couldn't remember the last time he was so content, so at peace. If he got a choice in what moment got stuck in a timeloop, it would be this one.

He honestly didn't know if he could fall any harder for you, but gazing at your relaxed form that occasionally moved positions and (rarely) accidentally kicked him, you just kept proving him wrong. Moonlight spilled through the windows, illuminating you.

A few strands of hair fell onto your face as you moved, curling towards the much taller skeleton. Slim grinned in amusement as your nose twitched in irritation as the hair kept fluttering against it as you breathed. He held back a snort as your entire face twitched, scrunching up in distaste. He knew that he should probably move the hair out of your face, but this was way too funny watching your facial expression change.

You brought your hand half-way out of the covers before it got stuck. Your face twitched in irritation again, the hair went further up your nose as you inhaled sharply.

Slim held himself as still as he could, a hand covered his mouth to stifle the laughter. Your face scrunched up even further, jerking your hand harshly out of its trap and inadvertently punching yourself awake.

You woke up to your nose pulsing in pain and Slim cackling. Muttering a very confused ow, you sleepily blinked up at him. The pain had already faded away leaving you to wonder if it was actually there or if you just hallucinated it. Grumbling grumpily, you wondered what the hell had happened to make Slim laugh like that.

Whatever, you mentally shrugged, still staring at the shaking skeleton, who was laughing so hard he couldn't even make a noise. He was grinning, amd you hadn't seen him truly do that in a while. It was a nice change.

Still, you wondered what had woken you up.


End file.
